


who's that girl?

by Saricess



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, a shamelessly akashi x oc fanfic, but can you blame me???, listen...when i say GOM i include momoi and kuroko, not kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: It started off as an innocent question really, no one expected it to that far - why would you? It was just pure curiosity.





	who's that girl?

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FINALLY DONE!! this fic has taken me weeks to do but now i'm done! i might expand on it, who knows.
> 
> some mature content is shown throughout, nothing big until the end where things are...suggestive ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It started off as an innocent question really, no one expected it to that far - why would you? It was just pure curiosity.

It started with Kagami, after the WinterCup he celebrated with his team for winning, a number of his teammates jumped on him with their arms wrapped tightly around him - shouting in joy. He held them because he could, he didn’t mind and actually hugged them back, spinning around as he gave his own yell.

After things had calmed down it was the ceremony, they were congratulated with medals and a trophy which Hyuga proudly held, everyone cheered and clapped - he couldn’t help but think that this, this is what he wanted, winning with his team - he’s close to his goal to become the number one player, he can feel it.

They went to the changing rooms after, sitting down and replaying the events in their minds over and over, still not believing that it was real - but it was. While some were still excited and jumping up and down, Kagami throat felt dry (probably from his yelling and cheering) and told Riko that he was going to get a drink, she allowed him and he noticed a spark in her eye - Riko has also been waiting for this day, a day they won. He felt happy for her, for them.

Pressing a button on the vending machine he watch it fall and took it out a second later, clipping it immediately and quickly downing the cold liquid.

“Ah...that’s better” he muttered as he could feel his throat get better, he was about to walk away when he heard voices, and one of them sounded familiar. Peeking down the corner wall next to the vending machine he saw the player he just beat.

_ Akashi…? _

Standing before him was a girl with long black hair that just reached past her shoulders, she was dressed in a beige knitted jumper with skinny denim jeans along with black boots. She was actually smaller then Akashi, Kagami never thought he would see that but here we are.

They were talking but he couldn’t hear much, he wanted to know what they were talking about, but another part of him said he should ignore and go back to the lockers. He weighed out his opened before deciding to stay, who knows what could happen right?

Gritting his teeth he stood on the opposite wall, slowly inching to the corner to see them again but closer, cupping his ear he focused on them.

“Are you ok?” she asked him, her voice was soft and gentle but Kagami could hear concern in it as well.

“Akashi was silent, he didn’t answer her back which made Kagami frown.

_ I know he’s a jerk but even I never expected him to not answer a girl  _

“I…”Kagami jumped when Akashi spoke, he couldn’t see the others face but he could see his body was slouching against the wall, his face down “I don’t know”

It was a tone Kagami had never heard from him, it was quiet and are he say, gentle?

The girl, who Kagami could see her face, looked worried.

“It’s the first time you’ve lost, it’s going to be hard on you” she spoke with some confidence “But you’ll get through it, I know you will”

“How?” Akashi asked, was Kagami imagining it or did he sound desperate? 

“Because your Akashi Seijuro of course” she gave a small smile “And because I believe in you, you don’t have to shoulder everything alone anymore, your team feels the exact same way you do. Instead of bottling it up, why not share it all and get through it together?”

_Woah..._ Kagami looked at the girl in awe She does know how to give motivational speeches Akashi smirked and Kagami tensed up? What was he going to do?

“Your right” he ran a hand through his red hair before finally looking at the girl “I’ve lost, it’s new but I should accept it and help my team” he smiled at her “Thank you Emica”

The girl, Emica, smiled wider at him “Did you just thank me?” she asked teasingly “The Akashi Seijuro? Wow” 

Akashi chuckled and stood up straight “I did, and you should get used to it. You’ve stayed with me despite me treating you terribly, I’ll make it up to you” 

“There’s no need” she tried to tell him “Seeing you happy is enough”

“See” he pointed out “It’s things like that you always said to me even if I refused your concerns, I feel terrible for treating you wrongly, so please...let me undo my wrongs”

_ Holy shit! Is this really Akashi? _ Kagami couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Akashi was being nice, gentle and considerate. He even smiled and chuckled, genuinely!

Emica looked at Akashi before sighing “Ok, if it’ll make you feel better”

“It will” he looked relieved “For starters, you can call me by my first name”

“Eh?” she looked at him in shock “A-Are you sure?”

“Yes, I did propose it”

Emica’s cheeks flushed before she nodded “O-Ok...Seijuro-kun”

“That’s better” Akashi chuckled.

_ Why do I feel like I’m spying on something romantic? _ Kagami frowned  _ There was no way these two were involved together right? _

“Then…” Akashi began, bringing Kagami out of his thoughts “Shall we go back to the others?” he held out his hand towards her, Emica looked at him surprised before blushing again, and putting her hands on this.

“Ok…”

“Then, let’s go” Akashi held her hand as they walked away, Akashi talking to her quietly making her blush more and fumble on her steps.

Kagami stated wide-eyed at the two, only one question on his mind.

_ Who’ s that girl? _

* * *

Later that day after the bus had dropped them off at their school and the question still haunted Kagami, he kept replaying over and over what he saw - still not believing that that was the Akashi he saw.

Kuroko noticed this as they walked back together, Kagami was normally loud no matter what time, and after winning the WinterCup he thought Kagami would be jumping on his feet and yelling to the sky.

“Kagami-kun” he spoke, making Kagami jump in fright and turn to the pale boy.

“Ah Kuroko! Stop sneaking up on me!”

“I wasn’t” Kagami frowned and scratched his head, he still wasn’t completely used to Kuroko’s presence “Kagami-kun, is something wrong?”

“Eh? Why would you ask that?” he looked at Kuroko confused.

“You’ve been quite ever since we won, I thought you would be acting like a monkey by now”

“Hah?! A monkey?! Why did you ever think that?”

“Because they jump around and make loud noises, which is what I expected Kagami-kun to do”

“Hey!” Kagami gritted his teeth but forced himself to calm down, it took a few deep breaths but it worked, Kuroko raised an eyebrow at him.

“So?” he pressed “Is something wrong?”

“Er, no! Nothing’s wrong” he quickly said and turned forward, hands in pockets.  _ Should I tell Kuroko? Akashi might be a jerk but Kuroko still sees him as a friend… _ he thought hard for a few minutes before giving in, he should tell Kuroko, maybe he knew something that Kagami didn’t.

“Actually there is something on my mind?” Kuroko gave him a look for him to continue “It’s, erm...how should I say this?”

“Just spit it out Kagami-kun” Kagami stared at him before sighing.

“Ok. When I went to get a drink I heard voices, one of them sounded familiar so I looked to see it was Akashi...with a girl”

“A girl?” Kuroko tilted his head and Kagami nodded “Maybe it was a fangirl that went to watch his match, that happened to Akashi-kun a lot in Teiko”

“I don’t think she was” Kagami admitted “She talked like she knew him, saying that he’ll get through losing for the first time because he’s him and that he had his team. She even managed to convince him to share his feelings with his team and got him to genuinely smile and chuckle!”

“That’s...surprising” Kuroko commented, a bit surprised by what Kagami told him.

“Yeah, and Akashi was really gentle with her as well, not once did he glare or speak harshly to her. He called her by her first name and said that he treated her wrong before and wanted to make up for it”

“He did?” 

Kagami nodded “Said that for starters she would call him by his first name and looked happy when she did, and then he held her hand as they went back to his team”

“Hmmm….” Kuroko put a hand on his chin “Akashi-kun was always king to girls in Teiko, I’m sure he would of treated them the same way in Rakuzan, But allowing a girl to call him by his first name...he didn’t let girls do that before”

“It was weird” Kagami said “It felt like they knew each other, maybe that’s why he let her call him by his first name?”

“I’m not sure, Momoi-san is the girl who has known Akashi-kun the longest and she doesn’t call him by his first name”

_ Probably out of fear _ Kagami wanted to say but held back, he knew Kuroko was protective of his previous team even if they are jerks, he still wants to be friends with them. The only one Kagami can really tolerate is Momoi, the others? Not so much.

“You guys call him Akashi as well” Kagami pointed out “Kise and Murasakibara add weird stuff on the end”

“That’s right” Kuroko agreed “Well we’ll found out sooner or later who that girl is, maybe Akashi-kun will introduce us to her”

“Maybe” Kagami shrugged, his stomach growled. He grinned at Kuroko “Wanna stop by Maji Burger?”

“It’s a bit late isn’t it?”

“I’ll buy you a vanilla milkshake”

“Let’s go, hurry up Kagami-kun”

“Oi! Kuroko! Slow down!”

* * *

Kuroko was very happy he got his vanilla milkshake and savoured it when he got home, it was one of the few things that made him really happy and smile. After he was done he put it in the bin and went to his bedroom, ready for bed - however, thinking back to Kagami he had one question on his mind

_ Who’s that girl? _

* * *

The next person who started it was Murasakibara after his team travelled to Tokyo to have a match with Rakuzen (he didn’t know Akashi proposed it so that he would attend the get together Momoi planned). The day after Kuroko’s birthday and Yousen went travelled to Kyoto as they were going to have the match in Rakuzen’s gym, somewhere nervous to play against them again but their fearful coach Akari managed to get them on the bus, no doubt using threatening them.

Murasakibara didn’t care, but he didn’t mind seeing Akashi can - then again he would never admit he missed his previous captain as well as the other GOM members.

“How are you feeling Atsushi?” Tetsuya asked the purple haired giant who sat next to him, said giant had finished eating some sweets and chucked the wrappers onto the almost filled bin by his seat.

“I’m bored” he whined “The drive is taking a long time”

Tetsuya smiled as Murasakibara opened a packet of crisps and immediately started eating them “We’ll be there soon, what about Akashi?”

“What about him?”

“Well he’s your former captain and friend, don’t you feel excited to see him again?”

“I saw Akachin at the WinterCups though”

Tetsuya huffed and smiled, he knew Murasakibara missed Akashi, he just doesn’t want to admit it.

An hour later they arrived at Rakuzen high and made their way to the gym where they were greeted by the Rakuzen players, Hayama excitedly greeting them with Nebuya grinning behind him, Mibuchi being the only “normal” person who them greeted them kindly. They tensed up when Akashi came in and were shocked to see his new attitude them, smiling at greeting them kindly like Mibuchi did. 

Their fears were quickly thrown out the window when the matches began, unlike their previous one this felt...better? Rakuzen weren’t pressuring and pressing them like before, playing like robots under Akashi’s control - instead they were playing more freely. Some even saw the players giving each other smiles and grins - Mibuchi still avoiding Nebuya’s slap on the back which would of been painful if he hadn’t moved.

Afterwards they all went out for dinner together, the players really seemed to bond over such a short time and quickly found themselves happily engaging with one another. They were so occupied that so many didn’t notice Akashi looking at his phone and saying something to Mibuchi before walking out.

“Hmmm? Where did Akachin go?” Murasakibara asked, despite his attention of the glorious food infront of him he didn’t miss seeing Akashi leave.

“He just had to take care of some stuff” Mibuchi replied with a smile “He’ll be back in a few minutes”

Murasakibara nodded and went back to eating, after having his fourth serving he told Tetsuya he was going to the bathroom.

“Don’t let anyone touch my food”

“You know I wont” he promised, knowing that his food was safe he got up and made his way to the bathroom, however after he walked around the corner he saw Akashi through the window of the front entrance.

_ What’s Akachin doing? _ He wondered as he walked closer, being sure to remain hidden so that Akashi couldn’t see him, he didn’t want to make Akashi angry, not after what happened last time.

He narrowed his eyes and saw that he was talking to a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a dark maroon top with a white collar shirt underneath, a black skirt that ended just past her knees which she wore with black tights and black ankle boots. She also wore a small handbag around her shoulder and was holding a white bag which looked like it had some sort of box in them judging by the poking edges in it.

She was talking to him with a smile and Akashi was looking fondly at her, he said something and she gave him the bag. She said something to him back before he held put a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead, making her blush.

_ Eh? _

He smiled gently at her before waving at her as she left, before Akashi stepped food back in Murasakibara quickly made his way back to the table, relieved that he wasn’t caught.

“I kept your food safe like you asked” Tetsuya told him, Murasakibara nodded back.

“Thanks Muro-chin” Akashi entered the room just seconds later with the bag the girl gave him and placed it on the table, opening it to reveal deliciously looking treats. No one questioned how he got them even if Yousei looked confused, and dug in. Murasakibara couldn’t deny that they were delicious, but he had something on his mind more then the food.

_ Who’s that girl? _

* * *

The third person to question was Kise, he had been called into Kyoto for a modeling job which he eagerly accepted, Kyoto is where Akashi attended school and because it was a weekday, that gave Kise the chance to meet him. Kise, like Momoi and Kuroko, more then happy and welcome to be friends with Akashi again in a heartbeat - all they really want is for them to be together again (well Kuroko and Momoi but Kise jumped it on it as well after he lost).

He has just finished a long and tiring photoshoot, all he wanted to do is to sit down and rest with a lovely cold drink. He looked up on his phone the best place to get one and grinned when it was just a five minutes walk, when he finally got there he couldn’t wait to go in, but something red caught his eye. 

Looking closer he saw that it was none other that his previous captain, sitting on one of the tables near the window, but what shocked Kise the most was that he was there with a girl.

_ Akashicchi with a girl?! _ Kise was shocked and went inside the cafe, quickly sitting at a table and putting the menu up, covering his face so that they won’t notice him, focusing on them he tried to hear what they were saying.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been together like this” the girl commented “We’ve both been so busy lately"

“I agree” Akashi said “It’s nice to finally relax and be with you”

The girl blushed “Mou, you always say things like that. I can’t help but blush”

“I only speak the truth Emica, you know that”

“I-I know…”

Kise watched in fascination as Akashi smiled at the girl - Emica, it sounded like he was flirting with her! But that can’t be right, can it? 

A waiter came to their table and set down their food and drinks, Emica ordered chocolate sundae and a glass of water with ice while Akashi ordered a slice of victoria sponge cake with what Kise suspects is a cup of tea.

They eat but Kise still watches, it was until Emica was halfway done with her sundae that Akashi looks up at her, something written across his face that Kise can’t seem to detect.

“Is your sundae good?”

Emica beamed at him “Yes, it’s very delicious” she looked at him and tilted her head “Do you want some Seiju-kun?”

Akashi looked at the sundae and back to her, a smile growing on his lips “Sure” 

Kise eyes widen as she puts a but of the sundae on her spoon before aiming it at Akashi.

“Say Aw~” she teased, Akashi chuckled before leaning forward and opening his mouth, the spoon quickly covered by his lips, only to come out seconds later. “How is it?”

Akashi looked at her with a glint in his eyes “Sweet”

“Well of course it is, it’s a sundae”

Akashi smirked in amusement and looked at his cake before looking back at Emica “Would you like to try some of mine?”

“Oh, can I?” she asked excitedly, Akashi hummed and did the same as Emica did before, putting someone his spoon before holding it before her.

“Say Aw” Emica blushed bright red as Akashi copied her, but opened her mouth, the spoon quickly in and out clean. Akashi watched as she chewed slowly “How was it?”

Emica started back at him before grinning “Sweet”

Akashi smirked with lidded eyes, watching as she drank from her water and licked his lips.

_ Oh my god! It feels like I’m watching sexual tension! _ Kise shockingly thought, he couldn’t believe that Akashi would do something like this, sure he had a lot of fangirls and treated them kindly but this….this was on a whole different level.

Focing back on them instead of his thoughts, Kise was not prepared to be shocked another time, because he just watch Akashi leaned forward and put a hand on Emica’s cheek - wiping a bit of cream near her mouth with his thumb, which he bought up to his lips and licked it slowly while staring at her - her whole face turning red.

_ Jesus Christ! _ Kise didn’t know how much surprised he can handle after one day, fortunately luck was on his side as shortly they stood up and walked hand in hand out the door. He kept his yellow eyes on them until they were out of sight, he sighed heavily and leaved back in his chair.

_ What the hell did I just watch? _ he thought, still trying to process.  _ Akashicchi with a girl and flirting with her, not to mention the amount of sexual tension! _ He covered his face as he replayed the scene over and over again with all sorts of questions piling up but one he wanted to know the most.

_ Who’s that girl? _

* * *

The next was Midorima, who was just going about his business shopping for food for his parents who were working late, leaving him to looking after his little sister once again. When hearing the news Fumiko (his little sister) insisted on cooking because her big brother “cannot cook even if his life depended on it” a statement which made him annoyed even if it was true.

So here we was, shopping with his little sister for food tonight. They were in a supermarket looking at the vegetables before Fumiko tugged on his sleeve.

“What is it Nanodayo?” he asked, she frowned at his last words but ignored it and pointed forward.

“Isn’t that a friend of Nii-chans?” she asked, he looked where she was pointing see it a red haired young boy he knew all too well.

“Akashi?”  _ What is Akashi doing here? _ He wondered, it was very rare to see Akashi in Tokyo as he attended school in Kyoto - but it was even rarer to see him in a supermarket. Midorima narrowed his eyes, something wasn’t right.

“Can we go meet him?” Fumiko asked, but before Midorima could reply she was running straight for the red-head. Midorima cursed and quickly followed her, finding her crashing into Akashi’s legs and holding onto them tightly”

“Akashi-nii!” she excitedly said, Akashi looked back and smiled gently at her.

“Ah Fumiko-chan” Fumiko let go and Akashi knelt down to her height “It’s been awhile, you’ve grown”

“I’m a big girl so I’m always growing” she smiled, Akashi looked at her in amusement while the girl next to him giggled, gaining Fumiko’s attention.

“Ah, pretty!” she beamed “Akashi-nii, who the pretty Nee-chan”

“Her name is Emica” he replied, said girl smiled at Fumiko and knelt down before her.

“Hello Fumiko-chan”

“Hi!” she smiled “Emi-nee your really pretty!”

“Oh thank you sweetie” Emica giggled “Fumiko-chan is pretty as well”

“I am?” she looked surprised and turned to Akashi “Akashi-nii am I pretty like Emi-chan?”

“Of course” he chuckled, making the small young girl blush.

“Fumiko” she jumped and they turned to see Midorima standing before them, looking disproving at the young girl “Please do not rush off on your own, it’s hard to keep track of you if I can’t see you”

“Sorry Nii-chan” she apologises with puppy eyes, Midorima sighed and patted her head.

“Just stay by my side ok?” 

“Ok!” she smiled up at him and held his hand, Midorima turned to Akashi and the unknown girl who have now stood up.

“Akashi”

“Midorima” the red haired greeted “I’m surprised to see you here”

“Not as surprised as me” he countered “What are you doing in Tokyo? You live in Kyoto do you not?”

“I have some meetings to attend which are in Tokyo, so I’m staying for a few nights” he replied “Hence why I’m here shopping”

“I see” Midorima glanced at the girl next to him who Fumiko was talking to “And who is she?”

“This is Tachibana Emica” Akashi introduced, Emica stopped her conversation with Fumiko and turned to her big brother.

“It’s very nice to meet you Midorima-san” she bowed “Seiju-kun speaks highly of you”

“He does?” Midorima was quite shocked at the statement  _So Akashi has told her about me, no doubt he has told her about the other Generation of Miracles. But yet I know nothing about her, do the others know her?_

Midorima was bought out his long trail of thoughts when Akashi coughed “Me and Emica should better get back, we’ll meet again Midorima, Fumiko-chan”

“Bye Akashi-nii and Emi-nee!” Fumiko waved at them as they walked away, the two waving back until they were out of sight “I wonder why Akashi-nii was with Emi-chan”

“I wonder as well” Midorima muttered.

_ Who's that girl? _

* * *

The final one to notice was Aomine which to some really wasn’t a surprise as all he cared about was basketball (and his friends but would he admit it? Not likely...well maybe).

He was shopping for new basketball shoes which he was suppose to do with Momoi, however she got sick and insisted he should still go instead of lying around all day. So now he’s in town looking for decent shoes to buy but we was having a hard time, the designs looked shit and they didn’t fit well. He was so close to give up when he saw his previous captain back in junior high.

_What’s Akashi doing here?_ He wondered, Akashi was from a wealthy family, so why was he shopping where the non rich people shop? Curiosity took over him and he followed the red head and was about to call out to him when he saw a girl run up to him, dressed in black jeans and an dark red off the shoulder along with grey trainers, she also wore a black shoulder bag - Aomine thought she was dressed kinda sexy as it showed off her shoulders but broke that thought as Akashi held her hand and the two began walking away.

_No way! He stood in shock Could Akashi be on a date?!_ There was only one way to find out and Aomine was more then happy to follow them, he followed them around town before they finally entered a building. Aomine looked at the sign and raised an eyebrow _A cat cafe?_

Aomine stood outside, leaning against the wall which gave him the perfect view of the two as they saw on the floor and were immediately surrounded by cats. He saw the girl smile widely as cats came and sat on her and eagerly stoked them while Akashi took his time and gently stroked them, it was like this for a few minutes before something exciting happened.

Emica had picked up a cat who was fond of giving affection, she knelt closer to Akashi and lifted the cat who, who licked his cheek. She giggled at Akashi’s shocked expression before putting the cat down and petted a few more, not moving from her spot. However Aomine saw a smirk on his lips as he sat closer and wrapped an arm around her wait, pulling her in close and whispered something in hear, making her blush before giving a small lick to her cheek.

_What the fuck?!_ Aomine stared in shock, the girls face was red and Akashi chuckled before grabbing her head and standing her up, Aomine quickly turned and hid his face as they stepped out of the shop. He watched as Akashi pulled her close and put a hand back around her waist and whisper into her ear again.

_ What the fuck did I just watch?! And more importantly… _

_ Who's that girl?! _

When he got back that night he quickly went to Momoi’s house and ran up the stairs

“Satsuki your not going to believe what I just saw!”

* * *

The next day Aomine had messaged the GOM (except Akashi) of course and Kagami about needing to tell them something urgent and managed to get all of them to agree to come to his house on the weekend.

Which was today.

So there they were, sitting in his living room with drinks and snacks on her table - surprisingly they all brought gifts after hearing that Momoi was sick, she was overjoyed and thanked them all and put them in the kitchen for safekeeping before going back to the living room.

“So what is it that you want to tell us Aominecchi?” Kise asked a bit annoyed “I had a long photo shoot yesterday and would like to rest”

“I still don’t see how your a model with your face”

“Dai-chan don’t be so mean” Momoi scolded, he frowned but quickly gave in “Now why don’t you tell them why you called them over”

“Fine” he shrugged and explained to them what happened a couple days ago, how he saw Akashi with a girl and followed them into a Cat Cafe where he told the erm...actions that took place. When he was finished there was a number of booming voices which Momoi had to calm down before they started to speak one by one.

“I saw Akashicchi with that girl too!” Kise exclaimed “They were in a cafe and Akashi was flirting with her, flirting!”

“I saw her a bag to Akachin when we had dinner with his team” Musakumbara told them “It was a box filled with cakes...they were delicious”

“Now’s not the time to think about food Murasakibara” Midorima scholded and pushed up his glasses “I too saw Akashi with the same girl in Tokyo, they were shopping in the same supermarket for food as they were staying for a few nights for their business meeting”

“Are you sure they were business meetings?” Aomine smirked “Maybe they just wanted to have sex-”

“Dai-chan!” Momoi hit him on the hard which made him yelped in pain.

“You deserve that Aomine-kun” Kuroko commented, Aomine glared at him.

“Did you see Akashi with her Tetsu?”

“No but Kagami-kun told me about when he first saw her” Kuroko replied “He said it was weird”

“It was!” Kagami defended himself “He was acting differently, he was kind and gentle to her and she convinced him to actually talk to his team about his feeling, who else has done that?”

“No one”

“Exactly! Thank you Murasakibara!”

“No problem” he said and went back to eating his crisps “Sa-chin, you don’t seem surprised”

“Murasakibara is right Momoi-san” Kuroko agreed “Do you know about her”

“Yep” she replied, shocking the others.

“Oi Satsuki! You knew?!”

“Momoicchi why didn’t you tell us?”

“I agree, why keep that information all to yourself?”

“Of course I knew” she said loudly, making the others shut their mouths “Who do you think I am? What do you think I do? Did you forget?”

Ah, they forgot, Momoi was the smartest one out of all of them in the room and used that advantage to research deep and gets information hardly anyone can get. It shouldn't really surprise them that she already knew.

“So…” Kuroko began “Momoi-san actually researched on the girl Akashi-kun hangs out with?”

Momoi nodded “Yep, when I did my research on Akashi-kun a few weeks back I found out about her, so I wasn’t really surprised when Aomine-kun bursts into my room and told me about it”

“I thought you were like that because you were sick” he admitted, making her giggle.

“Your easy to fool Dai-chan”

“Say what?!”

“So who is she?” Kagami asked, ignoring Aomine’s loud yell “All that I know is her name is Emica”

The others nodded in agreement and started at Momoi intensely, even Kuroko was eager for information about this Emica girl.

“Well…” she began, the boys leaning forward as she tapped her chin, and suddenly grinned “Oh look at the time! I better go” she quickly grabbed her bag and waved at them as she left “Goodbye!”

They started at the front door for a few minute before it sank in - she left.

“Wait why did Momoicchi leave?!”

“The hell should I know?! I was expecting her to tell us as well!”

“Honestly…”

“Sa-chain was mean”

“Dammit! I really want to know about that Emica girl”

“We all do Kagami-kun”

After a few minutes of Aomine and Kise still arguing, Kagami’s stomach growled - getting their attention.

“Well since this isn’t going anywhere how about we go to Maji Burger?”

Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara brightened up at the mention of food while Kuroko was excited to get a vanilla milkshake, Midorima just went along for the sake of it bit ended up ordering food as well. They sat at their usual table and started to eat, Kagami and Aomine started an eating contest with  Kise laughing at them, Murasakibara and Midorima ignored them as they ate their meal and Kuroko would watch them silently as he ate.

“Why do they always turn everything into a challenge?” Midorima muttered as he finished his food and looked at them disapprovingly.

“It’s kind fun isn’t Midorimacchi?”

“Not in the slightest” 

“Eeeehhh?”

“As long as they don’t touch touch my food I don’t care what they do” Murasakibara said as he finished his third sundae and moved onto his fourth, none of them battered an eye as they were used to Murasakibara eating desserts much more then a normal human being.

A couple minutes after when everyone finished their food the table got louder as they chatted to each other, as always it was Kagami and Aomine (with inputs from Kise) causing the loudness while the others talked normally, they mostly ignored the two rowdy boys and talked about more important things then arguing on who is better.

“Please the only thing you can do is dunk Baka-gami”

“At least I can dunk better the you Ahomine!”

“Scores beg to differ!”

“Hey I beat you!”

“The only one who can beat me is me!”

“It sure is nosy here” a new voice said, Aomine and the others turned to see the familiar red-head male, standing in all his glory.

“Akashi/Akashi-kun/Alashicchi?!”

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised as both Daiki and Taiga are here” he ignored their shock and continued to speak “Would you mind turning your voices down? There are other people here”

“Errrmmm...sure” Aomine managed to say despite his surprise to seeing his previous captain show up out of nowhere.

Akashi gave a small smile “Thank you”

The others looked at each other, sitting uncomfortably as to what they say next. Thankfully Kise rose up to the challenge “So errm...What brings you here Akashicchi? Don’t you live in Kyoto?”

“School has given us time off, so I thought I would take a trip down memory lane” he replied “Seeing you all of here together is nice” he smiled “The only one missing is Momoi”

“She’s got some things to do” Aomine quickly lied “Doing analysing things again”

“I see” Akashi didn’t question Aomine, it was a reasonably lie after all. He was about to speak again but-

“Ah! There you are” A girl said as she ran up to Akashi’s side, the others looked at her and couldn’t believe their eyes.

_ IT'S HER! _

“Sorry for the wait” she apologised to him, Akashi looked at her and gave her a smile.

“It’s fine” he assured her “I was just catching up with some friends” and motioned to the boys at the table who stiffened.

“Oh!” She looked at them I’m surprised before bowing “It’s nice to meet you all”

The boys bowed their heads and have her their awkward greetings, but she and Akashi didn’t notice that.

She smiled at Midorima “It’s nice to see you again Midorima-san”

“As it is to you Tachibana-san” he replied gracefully, the others watching in surprise and jealousy as he managed to keep his “cool” and “mature” composure.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced all of you” Akashi realised and introduced her to everyone and the same back, now everyone knew her name: Emica Tachibana. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you all” she smiled “It’s so nice to meet Seiju-kun’s friends and teammates from junior school”

“It’s nice to meet you too Tachibana-san” Kuroko said, Emica jumped at his voice and looked shocked for a second before she finally laid her eyes on him.

“Thank you Kuroko-san, you just like Seiju-kun said. Your presence really isn’t known unless you want it to be, but I guess that’s helpful in basketball right?”

“Yes” he nodded with a small smile  _ Midorima-kun was right, Akashi-kun has told her about us and yet we only know her name. _

“Eh? Akashicchi has talk about us?” Kise smiled, the others knowing he knew this but Emica didn’t, besides it was a good excuse to talk to her “What has Akashicchi said about me?”

Emica held her chin “He said that your a famous model and a good player but dense a lot...and a little annoying”

“Eh?!” Kise looked more then unhappy with the news  _ Akashicchi how could you?! _

While Kise continued to sulk the others ignored him, nothing unusual but they were more focus of Emica and Akashi.

“So...errm, Tachibana-san” Emica looked at Kagami as he spoke “What brings you to Kyoto?”

“Oh  me and Seiju-kun have school off and he wanted to show me around his hometown” she turned to Akashi and smiled “It’s been really fun and I can’t wait to see more”

Akashi looked at her fondly which surprised the others, they’ve never seen him look like that at anything or anyone before. 

“If you ever want sweets I know a few good places” Murasakibara spoke in a while, maybe because he saw an opportunity to talk about food?

“Really?” Emica’s eyes widen with excitement “I would love to know”

“Maji Burger does the best vanilla milkshake” Kuroko told her with some pride in his voice, the others sweat dropped. Of course Kuroko would mention his favourite vanilla milkshake.

“That sounds delicious” 

“Why don’t you get one?” Akashi asked her “You can drink it as we go around Tokyo some more today”

“Ok” Emica smiled “I’ll be back in a few” she waved at them before going to order, as soon as she was out of reach the boys fidgeted in their seats, wanting so badly to ask the question that has been on their minds for weeks, but how could they ask him? Even though Akashi has changed some of them still felt a but uneasy, sometimes second thinking on what to say and do when with him.

Finally Midorima cleared his throat, gaining attention “Akashi, who’s that girl?”

Akashi raised an eyebrow at him but Midorima wasn’t fooled, he knew that Akashi caught to what he meant. Akashi caught onto to this and stared at the green haired Miracle before looking at the others, who were staring at the two intensely.  

Akashi gave them a small smile “Ah, she’s my fiance”

….

The Miracles and Kagami started at Akashi, their eyes slowly widening as his words sunk in.

“YOUR WHAT?!”

“I’m back” Emica joyously said as she walked back to the group, milkshake in hand “You were right Kuroko-san, these vanilla milkshakes are delicious”

Kuroko didn’t say anything but slowly nodded his head, Akashi turned to Emica with a smile.

“We should get going, there is much more for you to see today”

“Ok” Emica nodded and turned to the boys “Again it was nice meeting you all, I hope I can meet you again soon”

Without waiting for a response Akashi grabbed Emica’s hand and tugged her forwards, she walked besides him as they left the building, leaving the boys around the table in shock - their heads lowered. They stayed silent, not looking at each other or going back to their meals - customers would look at them as they walk past with confused looks before turning away.

Kagami was the first to look up and glanced at them before saying “Did...Did that really just happen?”

The others slowly nodded and he went back to looking down at his food, his appetite suddenly gone.

_ Well...as least we know who she is _

As if they said the same thing out loud they all shot up, looking at each other quickly with knowing eyes.

Aomine smirked “How about we do some research of our own?”

They agreed and immediately grabbed their things before rushing out the door and on the way to Aomine’s house, ready to work their asses off to finally (minus Midorima) do some work.

* * *

“Well that was eventful” Akashi commented as he and Emica sat in their private hotel room, overlooking the city in their ceiling to floor windows.

“Their faces when I came back, I had to hold in my laughter” Emica giggled as she sat on their queen sized bed “It was so funny”

“That I can’t deny” Akashi chuckled and sat besides her, both dressed in their pyjamas “You did well”

“Thank you” she smiled warmly at him “At least they know now so we don’t have to be careful”

“Just except more attention from them from now on” Akashi told her “I don’t doubt that they’ll let it go that we’re engaged”

“Your friends are funny”

“That they are” he agreed “But I never knew how much fun it was to tease them”

Emica pouted “You tease me all the time”

“But you enjoy it” he smirked, making her blush. “Infact…” he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. “...I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl today”

“Seiju-kun…” she moaned, his smirk grew as he kissed her neck, her eyes fluttering.

“Keep awake” he demanded as he laid her down and started to go lower “The night is just getting started…"


End file.
